


Teach Me How to Love

by TheShadow1515



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Heartbreak, New love, Old Love, Sadness, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadow1515/pseuds/TheShadow1515
Summary: Zen'miana, once known as Cipher Nine, married Vector Hyllus thinking it would make her happy. And it did. For a little while. That was until she met Theron Shan, an SIS agent, the 'enemy'. Well, not anymore, she supposed. But her husband was bound to find out sooner or later. She just never expected to be so... happy after they decided to part ways. At least she had Theron.(This is basically just something I wrote so I didn't feel as guilty romancing Theron when my agent was already married lmao. So, enjoy, I guess. It's really short, I know, just. This is very self-indulgent.)
Relationships: Female Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine/Theron Shan, Vector Hyllus/Female Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine
Kudos: 4





	Teach Me How to Love

The Chiss agent sighed from exhaustion as she sank into the captain’s chair. Raina didn’t ask questions when Zen was like this and the agent thanked her a thousand times for that. Zen just wanted a quick break before she went off to fight Revan. But that wasn’t happening anytime soon. Just as she was getting comfortable, Zen’miana was asked by yet another person to speak with her. This time, though, it was someone she really did not want to see. In fact, she had been ignoring him for some time now. And the reason made her sick.

Zen got up anyway and begrudgingly made her way to storage in the back of her ship, past Kaliyo and her knowing look, past Doctor Lokin and his strange experiments, past SCORPIO and her strange antics. All the way to Vector, her most trusted confidant… Her fucking husband. He had been the one to call her. And the agent knew exactly what it was about. It was a topic she really didn’t want to speak about, but, she supposed it was better to get it over with now rather than later when it was too late.

Vector stood with his back to her, his hands clasped behind his back. Zen saw him take a deep breath before he turned around and fixed his pitch-black eyes on his wife.  
“I’m glad you came here so fast.”

The Chiss shrugged. “Got nothing else to do.”

He raised an eyebrow at her comment, noting how uncomfortable it sounded. But he brushed it off. “We… I’m sure you know what this is about.”

She didn’t respond.

Vector sighed. “I suppose I should just get to it then.

“Zen’miana, I… I know what has been going on between you and Theron Shan. And I want you to know that no matter what, above all else in this galaxy… I want you to be happy. When you married me, you did seem happy. For a little while. Then you started going on more missions, more dangerous missions, even though I asked you not to. You started to confide in me less, you would never bring me on missions with you. And you flat out started to ignore me. Now, I don’t want you to feel guilty about that. Not at all. I merely want to say that I noticed. And I’ve always noticed that even though you say you want normalcy, a life different from the one the Empire forced upon you; deep down, you really don’t.  
“You, Cipher Nine, the best agent Imperial Intelligence could ever have had, want a life of danger and complexity. I, on the other hand, do not, am not complex nor dangerous. And I believe that at first, you liked that, you admired that. But you also know that that isn’t the life for you.

“Your song, my love, speaks volumes. When you are with me, it’s quiet, afraid to overpower mine, but when you are with Theron Shan, it turns into an orchestra. It with his is so loud, so beautiful, so full of emotions that it creates something I’ve never seen before. And it’s spectacular.

“Zen’miana, you were the love of my life, you were my song. But that song has long since died out. And you know that too, even if you can’t hear it the way I do. That is why you sought out Theron Shan. That is why you no longer love me.”

Vector moved closer to the agent and clasped her hands in his. Tears streamed down her blue face, something she hadn’t done in so many years as he slid her ring off her finger and set it next to his on a box beside them. “Do not cry, my love,” He wiped her tears away. “Tears are for sadness, not joy.” He rested his hand on her face. “I loved you, Zen’miana. But I do believe that we both know that our song could never last.” 

Vector placed a soft kiss on her cheek before taking his hand away. “Goodbye, my angel,” He took a few steps away, but hesitated a moment. “I’m happy knowing that I taught you how to love.”

And with that… he was gone.

.  
.  
.

Theron kissed the agent passionately. “I don’t know what we are yet, but I’ll be glad to figure it out with you, Zen.”

She smiled widely. A genuine smile, one she never thought would grace her face ever again. “I guess this is new for both of us.”

The SIS agent smiled back at her.”I’m your first, huh?”

Zen hesitated a moment, a memory of black eyes gazing into her red ones popped into her head for a second before disappearing just as swift.  
“… Yes… yes, you are.”

fin


End file.
